Escondidos
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Wincest! Los chicos huyen de Henriksen y del FBI y se ven obligados a esconderse en un bar y a trabajar... cosas que pasan...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Escuchad atentamente porque solo lo dire una vez... y vale para todos los capitulos siguientes. Supernatural no me pertenece, ni nada relacionado con la serie ni los personajes, mas quisiera yo... habria mas wincest en la serie y menos ropa... Todo lo relacionado con la serie le pertenece a su creador y los chicos a sus madres. Este fic no se hace con animo de lucro ni de coña. Que lo disfruteis!!

Capitulo 1. 

Maldita y perra la suerte que estaban teniendo esa semana, pensó Dean Winchester mientras corría a través de un bosque con su hermano pisándole los talones. No se podía tener peor suerte. Seguramente, ironizo el mayor mentalmente, los espejos que rompieron en el caso de Bloddy Mary se estaban cobrando ahora venganza. Porque desde luego, la cosa no se podía haber torcido mas.

Todo empezó hace un par de semanas, cuando los chicos fueron a Tennessee para una cacería. Un espíritu tenia encantado un viejo cine abandonado y estaba empezando a dar verdaderos problemas. No era un trabajo muy complicado. Solo un fantasma más. Que equivocados estaban.

El dichoso espíritu casi les mata cuando fueron a por él. Alguien aviso a la policía al oír el alboroto que se formo en el cine y los chicos tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí. Sam se hizo un corte feísimo en el brazo derecho al tratar de huir del local. Dean casi empotra el Impala contra un muro huyendo de la policía local. Y al final no sirvió de nada. La policía les acabo atrapando a quince kilómetros del cine, cuando se les pinchó una rueda, poco después de esquivar el muro.

Y la cosa no acabo ahí. En comisaria tenían sus carteles de "Se busca" y en menos de tres horas tenían allí a Henriksen y su tropa. El agente del FBI estaba más hinchado que un pavo real, feliz de haberlos atrapado otra vez.

Estuvieron dos días planeando su fuga. Pero la extradición desde Saint Louise llego antes de lo esperado. Así que los agentes del FBI prepararon un furgón blindado para trasladarlos y llevarlos hasta allí.

La única cosa buena que ocurrió en toda la semana fue el accidente que tuvo el furgón. Un mal adelantamiento y el vehículo dio varias vueltas de campana. Los guardias quedaron inconscientes y la puerta del furgón abierta por el golpe. A pesar de que del golpe los chicos también estaban heridos, consiguieron quitarle las llaves a uno de los guardias y soltarse las cadenas. La única llave que no encontraron fue la de las esposas que Henriksen les había puesto a los dos, así que tuvieron que seguir con ellas puestas. Lo cual era muy molesto para andar, ya que tenían que ir uno al lado del otro y a la misma velocidad para no tropezar o tirar al otro.

Lo más rápido que pudieron se adentraron en un bosque cercano y corrieron. Y así estaban ahora. Dean sabía que tenían hasta la noche para despistar a los policías. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tardarían en darse cuenta del accidente y de su fuga, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. De noche seria más fácil cubrir su rastro. El problema era que estaba esposado a su hermano, sin armas, sin teléfonos, sin coche, sin dinero, sin tarjetas… sin nada. Todo estaba en el coche. Solo tenían lo puesto y tampoco era mucho. Y estaban en mitad de ninguna parte.

Para cubrir sus huellas y tapar su olor, los chicos subieron el curso de un rio andando por el agua. Sam se resbalo un par de veces, por el cansancio, y arrastro en su caída a Dean ambas veces. Genial, pensó Dean, además de estar sin nada y en mitad de ningún lado, también estaban empapados. Y empezaba a anochecer.

Cuando por fin cayó la noche, ambos Winchester hicieron un alto en un pequeño claro, no lejos de la orilla del rio. Agotados, se sentaron con la espalda apoyada en un tronco caído, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! – renegó el mayor. Sam bufo.

- Estamos más que jodidos esta vez, Dean. ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar nuestras cosas? Ni siquiera podemos llamar a Bobby o a Ellen. No tenemos los móviles.

- Ni móviles ni nada. Todo está en el coche. ¡Joder! Solo de pensar que mi nena está encerrada en ese depósito de mierda… ¡me pone enfermo! – el pequeño no pudo evitar sonreír.

- El coche estará bien. Nosotros no tanto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dean se paso una mano por la cara.

- No podemos mandar a nadie a por nuestras cosas. Los atraparían. Henriksen esperara ese movimiento. Lo haremos nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Sam sorprendido. - ¡Nos pillaran!

- No. No será ahora. Tendremos que mantener el perfil bajo una temporada, hasta que se calme el asunto y entonces volveremos. Mientras tendremos que apañarnos como podamos y escondernos en alguna parte, lejos de todos los que tengan que ver con nosotros. – una ráfaga de viento helado hizo que los dos chicos se estremecieran y se arroparan con las chaquetas. Aunque como estaban también mojadas, no les sirvió de mucho. – Y encima no podemos ni hacer un puto fuego para poder secarnos…

- Pues no sé cómo vamos a apañarnos, como tú dices… si hasta los carnets falsos están en el coche. – Sam se pego más a su hermano, para protegerse del frio.

- Bueno… ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ahora vamos a descansar algo. Mañana buscaremos algo para abrir estas esposas y saldremos de aquí temprano, no sea que les dé por batir el bosque y nos pillen. – Dean también se arrimo a su hermano. – Joder, tío… que frio hace… ¿Por qué tenias que caerte al rio? Y dos veces, nada menos.

- No lo hice a propósito. – refunfuño el pequeño. – Llevo los zapatos sin cordones… es normal que tropiece. – el otro soltó una risita.

- Eso te pasa por llevar zapatos de nena, Sammy. Si llevaras las botas no te habrías resbalado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, anda! – Dean bostezo.

- Nah… ya estoy bien aquí.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Cuando Dean despertó la mañana siguiente, lo hizo más o menos como siempre: desorientado. Le costó un minuto ubicarse y dejar de preguntarse qué mierda de motel habían escogido esa vez que tenia corrientes de aire y una decoración tan rupestre. Cuando ya se medio despertó del todo y recordó que estaban en mitad de un bosque, se dio cuenta de que tenía un peso extra en las piernas… Sam. Se froto los ojos con la mano y bostezo, mirando a su hermano que, sabe dios como, había conseguido acurrucarse y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas del mayor.

- Qué bien duermen algunos, joder… - gruño cuando al moverse le crujió el cuello. – Sammy… despierta… - le sacudió suavemente el hombro. -Venga, princesa, a levantarse.

- Cinco minutitos más… - gruño el otro, acurrucándose más. Dean rio, divertido.

- ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Sammy! ¡Despierta hombre! – grito. Sam dio un respingo y se sentó de golpe, muy recto y con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Joder, tío… - protesto el pequeño bostezando. - ¡Que bruto eres! Casi me dejas sordo.

- ¡Y tú casi me aplastas las piernas! No me las siento… ay… - Dean se removió, incomodo, tratando de levantarse, pero un tirón en el brazo le recordó que estaba aun esposado a su hermano. – Tío… tenemos que hacer algo con estas esposas… empiezan a ser un coñazo. – Sam se rebusco en los pantalones.

- Pues como no tengas tu algún clip…

- Yo pensaba usar una de tus horquillas para el pelo, Samantha…

- Tarado…

- Perra… busquemos algo para abrirlas… algún alambre habrá por aquí tirado, digo yo… - en ese momento el estomago de los dos rugió fuertemente, haciendo que los hermanos intercambiaran una mirada. – Y luego buscaremos algo para desayunar… estoy hambriento…

Tuvieron suerte y consiguieron encontrar algo con lo que forzar las esposas. Un viejo trozo de cable que andaba por ahí tirado y con el que tropezó Dean, haciéndole caer a los dos. Anduvieron gran parte de la mañana, dando rodeos a propósito para despistar a cualquiera que quisiera seguirles la pista, siempre lejos de la carretera. No pararon hasta ver un viejo bar, el típico en el que solo paran los camioneros, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. El lugar tenía aspecto antiguo, pero el olor a comida recién hecha pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y los chicos se acabaron acercando.

Al entrar, Sam inspecciono el local, preocupado por encontrarse a algún policía. Pero el sitio estaba lleno de tipos con pinta de duros, tal vez moteros y camioneros de paso y algún que otro adolescente con pinta de perdido. Dentro de la barra, una pareja servía a toda prisa bebidas y platos con comida. Detrás se podía ver la cocina, donde un tipo enorme y con bigote le daba vueltas a unas hamburguesas en la parrilla. El estomago de Sam rugió con tanta fuerza, que el pequeño estaba seguro de que lo habrían oído todos. Dios… que hambre…

Dean, que se había separado un momento de su hermano, volvio de la barra sonriendo.

- ¡Tío! ¡Ya tenemos comida!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? – Dean le enseño un cartel de "Se necesita personal" que había cogido de la entrada. – Este… ¿vamos a trabajar aquí? – el mayor arqueo las cejas.

- Por una miseria de sueldo, tres comidas al día y una cutre habitación para dormir. – Sam le miro, parpadeando y con la boca abierta. – Lo sé, es una mierda, pero hasta que recuperemos nuestras cosas, esto es lo que hay.

- Er… no, si es genial… bueno… ¿y qué tenemos que hacer? – Dean volvió a sonreír.

- Ahora, desayunar. Luego, ya veremos.

Sam bufo molesto mientras fregaba una montaña de platos y vasos a toda velocidad. Sabía que tenía que estar agradecido por haber tenido la suerte de que les dieran comida, trabajo y techo así por las buenas, pero… odiaba fregar platos. Miro hacia la barra y vio a los dueños del lugar, los Dobson. Habían resultado ser una pareja muy agradable. Sam pensaba que o eran unos chiflados o demasiado confiados para su propia seguridad. Porque no era normal la facilidad con la que les habían dado trabajo y cobijo. Bueno… Dean les había contado una historia sobre si estaban haciendo un viaje en autobús por todo el país y que les habían robado todo el equipaje, dinero y tarjetas incluidos y que solo querían reunir lo suficiente para poder volver a casa sin que sus padres se enteraran de lo ocurrido.

Por increíble que le pareciera, la pareja se trago la mentira y se mostraron muy felices de que hubieran solicitado el empleo. Por lo visto, su camarero habitual había tenido que salir de la ciudad por un pariente enfermo y tardaría un par de semanas en volver y ellos se encontraban desbordados por el trabajo. A los Winchester les vino de perlas. Dos semanas era tiempo suficiente para reunir algo de dinero y estar bien escondidos del FBI.

Lo que más gracia hizo a Sam fue la elección de apellido de su hermano. Rudd, como el batería de AC/DC. Muy Dean, la verdad. Y hablando de su hermano… Sam le vio corriendo de una mesa a otra llevando platos de comida, haciendo malabarismos con las bandejas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ver a su hermano trabajando en algo que no fuera la cacería era divertido. Lástima que el móvil estuviera en el coche…

Lo que jamás dejaba de asombrar a Sam era la facilidad con la que su hermano se adaptaba a cualquier situación. Daba igual que fuera una cacería, que tuvieran que trabajar en un plató de cine de becarios, que estuvieran en prisión… lo que fuera. Enseguida conocía a todo el mundo y parecía que siempre hubiera estado allí. Por supuesto, esta no iba a ser la excepción. Dean enseguida trabo amistad con los dueños y con Pete, el cocinero.

Lo vio acercarse a la barra, riendo por algo que le habían dicho unas chicas de la mesa del fondo y soltar unos platos sucios, para llevarse otra comanda.

- ¡Ey, Sammy! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Esto parece que no se acaba nunca, tío. – el otro rio.

- ¡Ya solo quedan dos mesas! ¡Animo! – Sam le vio irse con la comida y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo hacia para divertirse tanto en una situación como en la que estaban?

- Así que… os robaron, ¿no Samuel? – Sam hizo una mueca. A Pete le había dado por llamarle Samuel, a pesar de que le pequeño le pidió varias veces que le dijera solo Sam. A la quinta dejo de insistir.

- Si. Ha sido todo un fastidio. Ya estábamos a la mitad de nuestro viaje. – el cocinero frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no habéis ido a la poli? – el pequeño carraspeo nervioso. Todas las preguntas que no hacían los dueños, las hacia el cocinero. Genial.

- Porque… veras… no queremos que lo sepan nuestros padres. No estuvieron muy de acuerdo con el viajecito y si se enteran de que nos han robado, nos echaran la bronca del siglo.

- Uhm…

- Es que nuestro padre es muy severo… - se excuso. Al menos eso no era una mentira del todo. John había sido muy severo, sin duda alguna.

- ¿Y decís que sois hermanos? – pregunto el cocinero, mientras cortaba cebollas para las hamburguesas.

- Si.

- Uhm… - Pete saco dos hamburguesas de la parrilla y las coloco en unos panecillos.

- En serio. – Sam no sabía porque estaba justificándose ante ese hombre. Tal vez se le había pegado eso de su hermano…

- Uhm… - el cocinero termino con las hamburguesas y las puso en una bolsa de papel.

- De verdad.

- Si tú lo dices… - murmuro, mientras colocaba la bolsa cerca de donde estaba Sam. – Esto es para vuestra cena. Espero que os gusten.

- Gracias. – Sam se quedo algo mosqueado por el asunto. Dean entro en ese momento con un trapo sucio sobre el hombro y el delantal aun puesto. Se puso a su lado y le empujo con un golpe de cadera.

- ¡Venga, cariño! ¡Que quiero cenar y dormir en esa cama que tenemos a medias! – Sam se llevo una mano a la cara y negó en silencio. Si Pete se creía algo raro antes, ahora ya debía estar más que seguro. El no podía saber que Dean adoraba fastidiarle con sus estúpidas bromitas de tratarle como a una chica delante de todo el mundo. Y encima había tenido que decir lo de la cama… Dean arqueo las cejas, interrogante. - ¿Qué?

- Nada. Anda, friega, a ver si nos vamos ya.

A las dos de la madrugada los chicos se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados y doloridos. Había sido un día tremendamente largo para los dos.

- Buff… tío… estoy molido…

- Yeah… yo también… pero… al menos ya tenemos algo de pasta. – sonrió Dean, enseñando un puñado de billetes.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Has pedido un adelanto? – pregunto Sam, sorprendido.

- Nop. Son las propinas de la mesa de las chicas. – Sam bufo, reprimiendo una carcajada y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

- A lo mejor deberíamos llamar a Bobby… o tal vez robar un par de carteras, ¿no? Sería más rápido que esto. – Dean le imito.

- Rápido y estúpido. Créeme, Henriksen está esperando ese movimiento por nuestra parte. Una alerta de robos inusual y lo tendremos aquí en menos que canta un gallo. Y no podemos poner a Bobby en peligro de que le arresten por ayudarnos. Te lo dije anoche. Es mejor mantener el perfil bajo una temporada y no llamar la atención. – el mayor se quito los vaqueros y la camisa y miro su ropa con el ceño fruncido. – Creo que ya se en que nos vamos a gastar las propinas…

- ¿En qué? – pregunto el pequeño, metiéndose en la cama y tapándose con las mantas. Ya casi se le cerraban los ojos.

- Compraremos algo de ropa mañana para poder cambiarnos. Esta ya apesta y está sucia de barro.

- Me parece bien… - Dean se volvió hacia su hermano. Este estaba ya prácticamente dormido. El mayor suspiro y se echo a su lado, bajo las mantas.

- Buenas noches, Sammy.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Dean se removió adormilado cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en los ojos. No tenía ninguna gana de despertarse. El sr. Dobson les dijo que no les necesitarían hasta el medio día, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para descansar e ir de compras. Además… ahora mismo se sentía muy a gusto así, abrazado a ese cuerpo cálido…

Algo hizo clic en su mente al segundo de pensar esas palabras, despejándolo de golpe y abrió los ojos. Maldijo mentalmente. Estaba abrazado como un pulpo a la espalda de su hermano. Joder, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando compartía cama con Sam. Acababa abrazado a él como si fuera una chica. Seguramente, razono, hizo frio por la noche y se acerco buscando calor. Sí, eso tuvo que pasar. Se conformo con eso y decidió dejar pasar el asunto. Aun tenía sueño y frio, y no pensaba separarse ahora. Si a Sam le molestaba cuando se despertara, que se jodiera.

Ya estaba más avanzada la mañana cuando Sam abrió los ojos. Bostezo y se froto los ojos para despejarse y miro su reloj. Las once de la mañana. Si iban a ir a comprar ropa, mejor que se levantaran ya. Al intentar incorporarse noto que algo le retenía. El brazo de Dean. El pequeño bufo. ¿Otra vez? Iba a tener que comprarle a su hermano un oso de peluche para que lo abrazara en vez de a él. Ese pensamiento le hizo reír. Dean con un oso de peluche. Hilarante. Se le escapo una carcajada y despertó al mayor, que gruño disgustado.

- ¿De qué cojones te ríes tan temprano? No dejas dormir a los demás. – Sam volvió a reír y se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con su hermano. - ¿Qué?

- Tío… ¿quieres que te compre un osito de peluche cuando vayamos al centro comercial? – le pregunto, aun riéndose. Dean arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Para qué coño iba a querer yo eso? – Sam se limito a bajar los ojos hasta el brazo de su hermano que seguía agarrándole. Dean siguió su mirada y puso su mejor cara de póker, lo que hizo reír más a Sam. - ¿Qué pasa? Tenía frio… - retiro el brazo despacio y se levanto de la cama. – Ya sabes lo friolero que soy… ¿Algún problema? – Sam se levanto también y alzo las manos en son de paz.

- Ninguno, ninguno hermano. Bueno… ¿vamos a ir de compras o qué?

Sam casi había olvidado lo que era ir de compras para los Winchester y lo que era ir a un centro comercial. Había olvidado la cantidad de gente que siempre andaba por esos sitios a cualquier hora y la enorme cantidad de tiendas que solía haber. Miro de reojo la tienda de informática con nostalgia. Su portátil también lo tenía la policía. ¡Que mierda! Suspiro derrotado mientras seguía a su hermano hasta la sección de ropa masculina. Sabía que con Dean tenía un límite de veinte minutos para escoger ropa antes de que su hermano le metiera prisa porque se aburría. Un suspiro triste se le escapo cuando paso entre un grupo de chicos que hacían planes para el fin de semana. ¿Cuánto hacia desde la última vez que el hizo planes para salir? ¿Cuánto hacia que no tenía que pensar en la cacería del día siguiente cuando se tomaba una cerveza? Buff… demasiado tiempo… Desde que salió de Stanford, para ser exactos. Y ahora tenían que andar escondiéndose de la policía… genial…

Dean vio con el ceño fruncido como Sam suspiraba y miraba sin mucho interés la ropa. Gruñendo se fue a ver los vaqueros. Su hermano llevaba un tiempo raro. A veces le pillaba mirando fotos de sus amigos en el portátil o en el móvil, con cara triste. Estaba claro que echaba de menos la universidad y su antigua vida. Volvió a gruñir. Si por él fuera, Sam estaría ahora en Stanford convirtiéndose en abogado, bien lejos de la caza y de los demonios. Pero ninguno de los dos había elegido ese camino, no habían tenido otra opción.

Bueno, suspiro Dean cogiendo un par de vaqueros de su talla sin casi mirarlos, a lo mejor ahora podía darle un gusto a Sam y comportarse como gente normal y salir alguna noche a algún sitio que no fuera un bar de mala muerte en una carretera perdida… ¿Qué podía haber de malo en eso? Total… no podían irse aun. Estaban anclados ahí.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sam salía de la tienda y desaparecía de su vista. Cuando lo noto, miro nervioso hacia todos lados, buscándolo. Al no verle, se preocupo. Cogió de pasada tres camisetas y un par de camisas y se fue a la caja a pagar. Al salir a toda prisa de la tienda se encontró con un muy sonriente Sam, llevando un par de bolsas en su mano. Dean frunció el ceño y se acerco a él con paso decidido.

- ¡Tío! ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto casi gritando sin poder evitarlo. Sam soltó una carcajada.

- Mirando una cosa en una tienda. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me había perdido? – Dean se enfurruño y el pequeño puso los ojos en blanco. – Tío… que no tengo cinco años… - el otro se cruzo de brazos.

- Pensé que te habría pillado la poli o un demonio… ¡No vuelvas a irte sin decirme nada! – varias personas se volvieron a mirarles cuando el mayor alzo la voz sin querer. Sam no sabía dónde meterse. Una mujer mayor soltó una risita al pasar a su lado y murmuro un "¡Estos enamorados de ahora!" a su marido que hizo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

- Tío… en serio… - susurro Sam tratando de que no le oyera más gente. – Me alegro un montón de que te preocupes tanto por mi y todo eso, pero a veces te pasas…

- No es que me preocupe… es que si te pillan… ¿a quién molesto yo? – de un grupo de quinceañeras que había cerca y estaban atentas a los chicos se oyó un suspiro general y un "¡Oh, que tierno!", que hizo a Dean volverse hacia ellas y fulminarlas con la mirada. Las chicas no se mostraron muy impresionadas, más bien todo lo contrario ya que todas empezaron a reírse divertidas y Sam se unió a su risa.

- Tío… no es malo que te preocupes por mi… para algo eres **mi hermano**… - comento el pequeño mirando al grupito de chicas y remarcando las dos ultima palabras. Las adolescentes rieron.

- Si, si… - soltaron todas a coro, riendo más fuerte cuando Dean volvió a intentar matarlas con la mirada. Sam tiro de la chaqueta de Dean hacia la salida.

- Anda, vamos… que menudo espectáculo estas dando…

- ¿No puedo pegarles un tiro? – pregunto el mayor, señalando al grupito de adolescentes.

- No en público. No sin armas.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Otra noche en el bar. Por ser viernes el sitio estaba a reventar. Además, se había corrido el rumor de que había un par de camareros nuevos y bien guapos y las chicas no tardaron en ir a comprobar si era verdad o no. Sam, que había dejado los platos temporalmente para ayudar a Dean a servir mesas, las veía llamar o mandar mensajes por el móvil a sus amigas confirmando el rumor, consiguiendo que más chicas vinieran al local. Los dueños estaban encantados de que los chicos fueran tan buen reclamo para el bar. No habían tenido una noche así de llena en años.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco cuando tres chicas le pasaron sus teléfonos a la vez y nada discretamente. Luego hablaban de los tíos… las chicas eran más peligrosas…

Y ese pensamiento se confirmo cuando, al pasar junto a otra mesa repleta de chicas, una le pellizco el trasero. Sam frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la chica, una morena de ojos verdes que lo miraba muerta de risa, y abrió la boca para decirle algo. Pero en ese momento un brazo fuerte rodeo su cintura y lo arrastro hasta pegarlo a otro cuerpo. Reconoció enseguida el olor y el tacto de esa persona. Dean. Solo podía ser el.

- Cariño… no coquetees con las señoritas que les das falsas esperanzas… - el cálido aliento de Dean le acaricio el cuello, haciéndole estremecerse. Ya estaba su hermano con sus estúpidas bromas. Las chicas no les quitaban los ojos de encima, hipnotizadas. Para ellas, ver dos chicos tan guapos comportándose así, era una estampa más que agradable de ver.

- ¿Qué cojones crees que haces, Dean? – mascullo Sam con una sonrisa falsa y los labios apretados. Dean le dio un apretón en la cintura.

- Marcar territorio, Sammy. No sea que te me roben. – la voz de Dean era pura risa. Sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, Sam le cogió de la muñeca y se la retorció, haciendo que Dean le soltara y pusiera una mueca de dolor.

- Déjate de gilipolleces, anda. – Dean rio y le siguió por el bar.

- ¡Venga, Sammy! ¡No te mosquees! Es que así dan más propinas. – comento el mayor riendo. Sam se volvió para encararle.

- Tú no estás bien de la cabeza, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan ridícula? – el mayor se encogió de hombros.

- De las chicas del centro comercial de esta mañana. – el pequeño bufo y siguió trabajando. Paso el resto de la noche tratando de esquivar a su hermano y sus tonterías, aunque un par de veces le pillo desprevenido. Y, para diversión de Dean, la mesa de la chica de ojos verdes le dejo una propina de veinte dólares. No, si encima iba a tener razón su hermano y todo…

Dean aun se estaba riendo del asunto de la propina cuando se estaba preparando para dormir en su habitación. Sam se lo había contado totalmente alucinado. Y hablando de Sam…

- ¡Toma! – el pequeño apareció de repente en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, tendiéndole al mayor una bolsa estampada con florecitas que Dean cogió con cierta reticencia.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto sin atreverse a abrirla. La trataba como si fuera una bomba o algo igual de peligroso. Sam sonrió de manera que se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

- Er… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dean arqueo una ceja.

- Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y? Pues feliz cumpleaños atrasado, entonces. – contesto el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros. Dean abrió la bolsa con cautela y arqueo las cejas cuando miro dentro. Sam no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Muy lindo, si… - mascullo el mayor sacando un adorable osito de peluche con lazo rojo en el cuello y todo. Sam seguía partido de la risa.

- Es para que tengas algo que abrazar por la noche. – le dijo Sam entre risas. Dean miro el peluche con ojo crítico.

- Uhm… bueno… ya que te has gastado MI dinero en esta chorrada, habrá que ponerle un nombre, ¿no? ¡Ya se! ¡Se va a llamar "Pequeño Sammy"! – y añadió sonriendo torcido. – ¡Y mañana le diré a todos las chicas que me lo has regalado! – Sam dejo de reír al instante.

- ¿No lo dirás en serio?

- Oh, si… - Dean se metió en la cama y dejo al peluche en la mesita de noche. – Claro que lo digo en serio…

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despertó oliendo algo muy agradable. Era un olor familiar y muy apetecible. Un olor dulce y delicioso que le incitaba a hundir más aun la nariz en el. Y eso hizo. Se acerco más al olor y poso los labios en una piel suave y cálida. Algo le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Sonrió en sueños y suspiro. Algo gimió cerca suyo y se removió un poco entre sus brazos. Lo sujeto más fuerte. Lo que fuera que olía tan bien, no iba a escapársele.

- ¿Dean? – murmuro su hermano con voz ronca.

- ¿Uhm? – el pequeño soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué haces olisqueándome el cuello como si fueras un chucho? – pregunto Sam, bostezando. Dean maldijo mentalmente, pero no se movió. Solo esperaba que Sam no se hubiera dado cuenta del beso inconsciente que le había dado.

- ¿Qué mierda usas en el pelo que huele tan bien? – le pregunto para disimular.

- El mismo champú que tu, capullo. – Dean bostezo en el cuello de su hermano y Sam se volvió a estremecer.

- Pues a mí no me huele así…

- Sabrás tu a que te huele, si no llegas… - el mayor acerco mas la cara a la de su hermano.

- Dímelo tú. – Sam se sorprendió. Su hermano tenía que estar más dormido que nunca para decir semejante tontería, pero aun así lo hizo. Acerco la nariz al pelo de Dean y se lo olio.

- A ti también te huele bien. – volvió a bostezar y trato de levantarse, pero como la otra mañana, Dean le tenía bien agarrado de la cintura. - ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm? – su hermano sonaba como que se estaba volviendo a dormir. Le dio un pequeño codazo y el otro gruño. -¿Qué, joder? ¡Déjame dormir!

- Tío… suéltame, que tengo que ir al baño.

- ¿Uhm? – Sam soltó una risita.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – el mayor le soltó con reticencia y le dio la espalda, volviéndose a dormir. – Tío… esto está empezando a ser una costumbre preocupante.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

- Tu hermano es un chico muy guapo…

- Yeah, lo sé.

- Pues como lo sigas mirando tanto, lo vas a gastar. – Dean soltó una risita y se volvió hacia la sra. Dobson, que le sonreía también.

- ¿Eso cree? Nah… Sam no se va a gastar porque yo lo mire. Es demasiado grande para eso. – ahora fue el turno de la dueña de reírse.

- ¿Sabes? Todo ese numerito que montasteis ayer, eso de ser pareja… os funciona muy bien. Nunca antes habíamos tenido el bar tan lleno.

- Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Las chicas están locas. – Dean se volvió otra vez a mirar a su hermano que servía a una mesa llena de chicas que no hacían más que hacerle ojitos y tirarle los tejos descaradamente. Sam se rasco el cuello, justo en el mismo sitio donde Dean le había besado. Ya había repetido varias veces el gesto y al mayor le estaba incomodando mucho. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Nah… La sra. Dobson volvió a reír.

- Si. Un poco sí que están. Pero… es que vuestro numerito fue muy convincente. ¿Seguro que solo sois hermanos?

- ¿Y que mas íbamos a ser? – le pregunto, mirándola serio. La mujer arqueo las cejas.

- No le miras como un hermano.

- ¿Y cómo le miro? – pregunto con una sonrisa preocupada.

- Como si fuera la cosa más importante de tu mundo. – contesto la mujer yéndose a la cocina y dejándole solo.

Sam reprimió otro bufido mientras servía unas hamburguesas a la quinta mesa con chicas. ¿Es que se habían venido todas las de la ciudad o que? El 90 de la clientela de ese día eran chicas. Y las de la mesa que ahora servía trataban de convencerle de ir a una fiesta esa noche.

- Anda, guapo. ¡Sera divertido!

- Que no, en serio, no puedo. Acabamos muy tarde y estamos demasiado cansados como para…

- ¿Para que estamos cansados? – Sam deseo poder volverse y patear a su hermano, pero este le había vuelto a agarrar de la cintura y esta vez le atrapo también el brazo derecho para que no pudiera volver a retorcerle la muñeca. Las chicas de la mesa sonrieron embobadas, felices de verlos así, juntitos. En serio que no entendía a las mujeres de ahora…

- Le decíamos a tu chico que esta noche hay una fiesta en un bar y que podíais llegaros.

- ¡No soy su chico! – protesto Sam, todo colorado, pero las chicas ignoraron su protesta. Dean apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de Sam.

- A una fiesta… no suena mal… - las chicas se animaron visiblemente al ver que Dean si pensaba en su propuesta.

- Habrá copas gratis, concursos y mucha música. Pero tu chico dice que cuando acabáis estáis agotados…

- ¡Que no soy su chico! – bufo Sam. ¡Maldita sea! La forma en que la chica había repetido sus propias palabras daba pie para que se malinterpretaran y eso hizo Dean, que se rio.

- Oh, si… me deja totalmente exhausto. – Dean y las chicas rieron con complicidad mientras Sam alucinaba. ¿Acababa de insinuar que se acostaban? Iba a matar a su hermano.

- Bueno, si decidís pasaros tu chico y tú, esta es la dirección. – una de las chicas le tendió al mayor una tarjeta que este guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa, sonriendo.

- ¡Que no soy su chico!

- Nos lo pensaremos. ¿Verdad, cariño? – Dean le dio un besito en la mejilla a Sam, muy cerca de los labios y sonrió a las chicas a modo de despedida. El pequeño se quedo helado en el sitio. Si, definitivamente iba a matar a su hermano.

Poco después, en el almacén, Dean colocaba unas cajas de cerveza cuando sintió un empujón fuerte en la espalda que casi lo hace caer y comerse las cajas. Con un gruñido, se encaro con su hermano pequeño, el único que se atrevería a hacerle algo así.

- ¡Tío! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Quieres explicarme a que ha venido todo eso? – Dean se lamio los labios y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Qué? Si no quieres que vayamos a la fiesta esa, pues no vamos. Tampoco es para que me empujes.

- ¡No estoy hablando de la puñetera fiesta, Dean! ¡Hablo del numerito de antes!

- ¿Qué numerito…? Ah… ¿Eso? ¿No me dirás que estas molesto por el besito? – Dean empezó a reírse, lo que molesto aun más a Sam, que casi gruñía. - Tío… que solo ha sido un beso en la cara. No te puedes poner histérico por eso. A ver si ahora no voy a poder ser cariñoso con mí propio hermano. – Sam le encaro, desesperado. Tratar de razonar con Dean cuando estaba en ese plan, era frustrante.

- ¡Tu nunca has sido cariñoso, Dean!

- ¿Y? Al menos así te dejaron en paz, ¿no? – Sam parpadeo confuso.

- Er… si… pero…

- ¿Y cuanto te dejaron de propina?

- Er… quince dólares… pero…

- ¿Ves? Si es que soy un genio… - Dean se volvió hacia sus cajas de cerveza y siguió colocándolas. Sam gruño.

- No quiero que sigas con la puñetera bromita esta. Sé que te aburres y que con esto te lo estas pasando genial, pero búscate otro entretenimiento. – Dean rio, divertido.

- ¡Vamos, hombre! No seas tan aburrido. Solo ha sido un besito inocente. – Dean termino de colocar las cajas. – No quiero ni pensar como te hubieras puesto si me da por besarte de verdad… - soltó como el que no quiere la cosa. Sam lo miro con suficiencia.

- Me hubiera puesto igual. Tampoco eres la gran cosa.

- Te habrías quedado mudo. – replico el mayor con chulería. Sam rio con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ya, seguro!

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Dean se acerco amenazante a Sam, que retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, sintiéndose de repente pequeño e indefenso a pesar de sacarle una cabeza al mayor. La mirada depredadora de Dean lo empezó a asustar. El mayor le puso una mano en el pecho, reteniéndolo. No hacia fuerza, solo tenía la mano colocada allí, pero fue suficiente como para que le otro no se moviera.

- Dean… deja de decir chorradas, anda… - el otro sonrió burlón.

- No, en serio, Sammy. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? No quisiera que pusieras en entre dicho mis capacidades… - Sam trago en seco.

- Yo no… - apoyándose en la mano que tenía en el pecho del pequeño, Dean acerco su rostro al de su hermano hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- Ah… has dicho que no te dejaría mudo con un beso… - murmuro casi rozándole los labios. Un golpe en la puerta les hizo separarse de un salto.

- ¡Dean! ¡Sam! ¡Necesitamos esas cervezas! – grito la voz del sr. Dobson desde el exterior. Dean chasqueo la lengua y cogió dos cajas.

- Bueno… tendrá que ser otro día… ¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Sam estaba sentado en la barra del famoso bar bebiendo. Solo. Porque se había separado del enorme grupito de chicas que enseguida los rodeo en cuanto aparecieron allí. Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad después de lo ocurrido o de lo casi ocurrido en el almacén. Su hermano casi lo besa. Había faltado muy poquísimo para que lo hiciera. Y Sam no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que no lo hubiera hecho o… decepcionado. Se tomo el… ¿séptimo? ¿Noveno? chupito de tequila y dio un sorbo a la cerveza. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba. Miro a su izquierda. Un poco más alejado de allí, Dean reía y hablaba con las chicas, lanzándole miradas furtivas de vez en cuando y haciéndole gestos de que fuera. Pero Sam no quería ir. Cogió otro chupito y la camarera le miro raro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto con la voz algo pastosa por el alcohol.

- ¿No llevas demasiados chupitos ya, cielo? – Sam soltó una risita.

- No los suficientes. – no, si seguía sintiéndose decepcionado por no haber recibido ese beso. No, definitivamente no. La chica se encogió de hombros y se fue al otro lado de la barra.

Dean miro por decima vez esa noche a su hermano. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? ¿No se lo estaba pasando bien? No, claro que no. Estaba en un rincón de la barra, solo y bebiendo como un cosaco. Tenía que ir a pararle o acabaría llevando a un muy borracho Sammy a cuestas. Y su hermano pesaba una tonelada. Pero las chicas no le dejaban escaparse. No sabía cómo salir de ahí sin ser desagradable, la verdad. La camarera le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- ¡Ey! ¿Tú vas con el grandullón de ojitos tiernos? – le pregunto la chica, sonriendo con algo de apuro. Dean se aparto del grupo y se pego a la barra para poder oírla bien.

- Si, si. ¿Pasa algo con él? – la chica pareció pensarse la respuesta un segundo.

- Er… esta bebiendo demasiado. No quiero tener que decirle que no le sirvo más, así que… ¿podrías hacer tu algo? Por ahí dicen que es tu chico, ¿no? – Dean no pudo evitar una risita. Si que corrían los rumores por ese lugar.

- Yeah, tranquila. Yo me hago cargo.

- No deberías dejarle solito. Creo que se ha deprimido porque no le hacías caso. – el mayor rio.

- No lo creo. – Dean se volvió hacia el grupo. – Chicas, lo siento, pero Sam no se encuentra bien, así que me lo llevo a casa.

- Oh… vaya… - protesta general.

- Si, si… lo sé. Pero el chico me necesita ahora, así que ya nos veremos. – se apresuro a salir de ahí y llegar hasta su hermano antes de que las chicas intentaran impedírselo. Cuando, después de esquivar lo que le pareció un centenar de personas, llego hasta Sam, le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. El pequeño le miro entrecerrando los ojos, como si no pudiera centrar la vista en su cara.

- ¿Dean? – el mayor maldijo. Tarde… Sam Winchester ya estaba borracho.

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Beberte medio bar o que? – lo agarro del brazo y tiro de él. – Anda, vamos… - Sam paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Dean y se dejo cargar por él. – Ahora es cuando echo de menos a la nena, fíjate…

- Tu no haces más que preocuparte por ese estúpido coche… - rezongo el pequeño, haciendo reír al otro. Ya estaban a la mitad del camino hasta la casa. Dean paro un momento para recuperar el aliento.

- Pesas como el demonio, ¿sabes? Y no me preocupo del Impala más que de ti. Es que en estos momentos ayudaría mucho tenerlo… – un poco más y estarían dentro. Ya solo le quedaría llegar a la habitación. Volvieron a andar.

- ¿Tú te preocupas por mí más que por el coche?

- Mira que llegas a ser tonto, en serio. ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Y se puede saber por que te ha dado por beber tanto esta noche? Te podrías haber quedado con las chicas y conmigo en vez de irte a un rincón. – Dean apoyo a Sam contra la pared, mientras abría la puerta. Solo esperaba que no les oyeran. Empujo al pequeño dentro del cuarto y lo dejo sentado en la cama.

- Necesitaba pensar. – Dean arqueo las cejas y se agacho a quitarle los zapatos a su hermano.

- Ya, pensar… ¿En que? ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar a mañana? – un zapato fuera y Sam se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Dean puso los ojos en blanco y tiro de la camisa del pequeño para volver a sentarlo. - ¡Tu! ¡Espera que termine con la ropa antes de dormirte! Y ya que estamos, contéstame a lo que te he preguntado. – Sam gruño.

- Casi me besas en el almacén. – genial… tenía que haberse imaginado que Sam iba a darle vueltas al dichoso asunto.

- ¿Y? No llegue a hacerlo. No sé porque estas enfadado. – adiós al otro zapato. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Sam y se la quito con dificultad, porque el pequeño no hacía mucho por ayudar.

- No estoy enfadado. – el mayor parpadeo, confuso, mientras tiraba de los pantalones de su hermano para quitárselos.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa? – Sam ya estaba en camiseta y calzoncillos, listo para dormir, así que Dean le ayudo a meterse debajo de las sabanas.

- Que no me besaste, eso pasa. – refunfuño el pequeño. Dean rio.

- ¡Estas como una cuba! ¿Estas así porque no te bese? ¿Acaso querías que lo hiciera?

- No lo sé. – contesto Sam, haciendo un puchero. Dean se inclino y acerco sus labios a los del pequeño hasta tocarlos. Un roce suave e inocente. Sam suspiro al sentirlo.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto el mayor, separándose de la cama para quitarse la ropa.

- Eso no ha sido un beso. Da pena, tío. – Dean rio y se metió en la cama.

- Lo siento, tío. Pero es que apestas a tequila. Ya te daré uno de verdad cuando estés sobrio.

Sam se juro y perjuro que jamás volvería a tocar el tequila. No después de la noche que le había dado. Dios… como le dolía la cabeza… A mitad de la noche tuvo que levantarse a toda prisa y correr hasta el baño a vomitar hasta el hígado. Con tanto escándalo despertó a Dean que, gruñendo algo sobre no dejarle acercarse más a una botella, se quedo a su lado hasta que ya no le quedo nada en el estomago. Luego le volvió a gruñir que se diera una ducha, que se lavara los dientes y que volviera a la cama, que era muy temprano, joder, y que quería seguir durmiendo, que que pesado eres, Sammy.

Así que Sam siguió al refunfuñante Dean y se volvió a meter en la cama, pero no consiguió dormir por culpa del dolor de cabeza. Suspiro, abatido. Su hermano se quedo frito nada más tocar la almohada. ¡Que envidia!

Para más inri Dean se dio la vuelta y le volvió a agarrar de la cintura, pegándose a él. Solo que, como Sam estaba esta vez boca arriba, la nariz del mayor acabo pegada a su mejilla en vez de en su cuello. Sam estaba considerando la idea de darle la espalda cuando la voz del mayor le sobresalto.

- ¿Por qué no duermes?

- ¡Joder, tío! ¡Que susto! Creía que estabas dormido.

- Eso intento. ¿Por qué estas despierto?

- Me duele la cabeza. – Dean soltó una risita que acaricio el rostro del pequeño, poniéndole los vellos de punta.

- A eso se le llama resaca fulminante. Es lo que tiene el tequila, hermanito, que tiene efectos secundarios rapiditos.

- Ya… este… ¿Dean?

- ¿Uhm? – Sam no pudo evitar una sonrisa a pesar de sentirse fatal aun. Su hermano gruñendo con voz dormida siempre le hacía gracia.

- Tío… que has vuelto a agarrarme. Te regale el osito para algo. – el otro volvió a gruñir y le dio un apretón en la cintura.

- Tengo frio y el osito no es una estufa con patas como tu. – Sam soltó una risita pero en seguida se arrepintió. Hizo una mueca de dolor y siseo. Dean abrió los ojos al oírlo. - ¿Estas bien? – el pequeño asintió despacio, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- Si, si… es que da unas punzadas…

- ¿Quieres que te lo alivie? – Sam abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Qué? – el otro rio.

- ¿Qué si quieres que te la alivie? Una masajista con la que me lie en Alburquerque me enseño una cosa buenísima para las jaquecas y las resacas.

- ¡Tú flipas!

- Es en serio. ¿Quieres o no?

- Er… vale. – Dean se incorporo y se quedo sentado en la cama.

- Bien. Tú quédate así como estas y no te muevas. Cierra los ojos y relájate.

- Dean, si esta es una de tus bromitas, te aviso que no estoy de humor. – el mayor chasqueo la lengua.

- ¡Ya te vale, tío! Desde luego… cría cuervos… anda, cierra los ojos y calla. – el pequeño obedeció, no sin renuencia. Sintió el movimiento del colchón al moverse Dean, que acabo sentado a horcajadas sobre su estomago. Sam abrió los ojos y le miro entre sorprendido y asustado. – No pongas esa cara de espanto. Es que así es más cómodo.

- Dean… creo que no es necesario…

- ¡A callar! Tío, que no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras, en serio. ¡Quédate quieto y cierra los ojos de una puta vez! – gruño con voz tan autoritaria que Sam obedeció sin rechistar. Dean sonrió, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sam y empezó a masajearle las sienes. A los pocos minutos el pequeño soltó un gemido de gusto. - ¿Ves? – susurro el mayor. – Si es que eres un mal pensado, Sammy.

- Cualquiera se fía de ti. – la risa de Dean le llego algo más cerca esta vez, lo que hizo a Sam fruncir el ceño.

- Sam… relájate o te seguirá doliendo. – una de las manos de Dean dejo de masajearle para empezar a acariciar su rostro, dibujando sus facciones con la yema de los dedos. Delineo las oscuras cejas y el ceño de Sam se relajo. Luego paso por los parpados cerrados, la nariz… para cuando llego a las mejillas, Dean tenía las dos manos ocupadas acariciando el rostro de su hermano. Sam no pudo contener un suspiro cuando le rozo los labios. ¡Joder con su hermano y las cosas que sabía hacer! Del dolor de cabeza ya ni se acordaba de lo concentrado que estaba en sentir esas manos sobre su cara. No se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a que Dean dejara de acariciarle. Una de las manos abandono momentáneamente su rostro para apoyarse en el colchón y Sam casi gruño de disgusto pero, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano casi pegado al suyo se distrajo. Noto su cálido aliento sobre sus labios, un segundo antes de que se los besara.

Dean le beso primero con cautela y suavemente, temiendo una mala reacción por parte de su hermano pero, cuando este le respondió, se envalentono y comenzó a mordisquearle los labios. Sam gimió contra su boca y le lamio el labio inferior buscando más contacto, cosa que no se hizo de esperar. Con una especie de ronroneo de puro gusto, Dean invadió la boca de Sam, probando por fin su sabor. Se besaron largamente por lo que les pareció una eternidad, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse. Se observaron mutuamente en silencio. Sam, sonrojado y con los labios hinchados por el beso. Dean con los ojos verdes más brillantes que de costumbre y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- Bien… ¿y? – pregunto el mayor, sin dejar de sonreír. El pequeño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurría que decir, así que acabo cerrándola. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, pero nada. No sabía que decir. Dean soltó una carcajada. - ¿Ves? Te dije que si te besaba en serio te dejaba mudo.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Sam fregaba platos totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba todo el día tan en las nubes que a veces ni contestaba cuando se le hablaba. De vez en cuando miraba furtivamente hacia el comedor, donde su hermano volaba de mesa en mesa con una sonrisa alegre y contagiosa, charlando con los clientes y sirviendo comidas. Sam se aparto el flequillo de los ojos con un resoplido y volvió a sus platos. ¿Qué había pasado esa mañana? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué les llevaba pasando desde que llegaron a ese lugar? ¿O ya estaban así de raras las cosas antes? Sam sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos. De todas maneras, en su vida no había nada normal. Lo que necesitaba saber sin falta era porque le había besado Dean. ¿Había sido solo para demostrar que podía o por otra razón? Porque, joder… ¡que beso! Había sido… wow…

Si la sra. Dobson no hubiera aparecido interrumpiendo cuando Sam iba a preguntar… pero la dueña del bar vino pidiéndoles que entraran algo más temprano porque ese día había planeada una comida familiar y necesitaban a todo el personal disponible. Así que Sam tuvo que aguantarse las ganas e ir al trabajo.

Y ya era media tarde y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Dean. Y hablando del demonio… Sam vio como Dean se dirigía hacia el almacén. Era su oportunidad.

- Er… Pete… voy a ir un momento al baño. – el cocinero le miro raro. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Samuel? – el chico parpadeo.

- Estupendamente. ¿Por qué?

- Es que llevas media hora fregando el mismo plato. – Sam se sonrojo.

- Ah… genial… entonces creo que ya estará limpio, jejeje.

Dean encendió la luz del almacén y busco con la mirada la caja de whisky que le habían pedido sacar. Tardo un par de minutos en encontrarla, colocada en lo alto de una estantería. Iba a cogerla cuando sus instintos de cazador le advirtieron que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se volvió rápidamente sujetando y retorciendo la mano que trataba de agarrarlo. Pero el otro esquivo el ataque, dándole un golpe seco en el pecho que le estampo contra una pared. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el antebrazo de Sam se apoyaba en su garganta, obligándole a quedarse con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- Haces mucho ruido, Sammy. – se burlo el mayor. El otro arqueo una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que eres tu el que está atrapado, Dean. No estas en posición de ponerte chulo.

- Ya, pero entonces no sería yo. – Sam soltó una risita. - ¿Puedo preguntar a que viene esto? Vamos… si no es mucha molestia… - el pequeño acerco su rostro al de su hermano.

- Oh… claro que puedes… pero puedes mejor responderme tú a mí. Necesito saber a que vino lo de esta mañana. – el mayor arqueo las cejas y sonrió.

- ¿Qué parte exactamente?

- ¿La parte del beso, por ejemplo? – ironizo el pequeño. La carcajada de Dean le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- ¿No te acuerdas? Y eso que tu recuerdas todo… hasta cuando estas borracho…

- ¿De que tengo que acordarme? – pregunto extrañado.

- ¡Tú me lo pediste anoche!

- ¿Uh?

- Si, tío. Dijiste que te cogiste esa borrachera porque no te bese, así que decidí complacerte para evitar futuras borracheras.

- Tío, esa excusa es patética.

- Ya, pero tiene un puntillo de verdad. Ahora, si no te importa… - Dean le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago, que dejo sin aire al pequeño y le hizo retroceder dolorido. Un segundo después, se encontraba tendido en el suelo por culpa de un barrido que le hizo Dean. Este sonrió y se sentó encima suya, sujetándole por los brazos. - ¿Sabes, Sammy? Aun te queda mucho que aprender para pillarme. – bajo su rostro hasta el de su hermano y le dio un beso largo y profundo que les dejo con ganas de mas a los dos. – Si lo que querías era que te volviera a besar, solo tenias que pedírmelo. – comento el mayor, riendo mientras se levantaba y cogía la caja de whisky. Sam se quedo sentado en el suelo, enfurruñado.

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Perra!

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Porque mama y papa tuvieron sexo sin condón y algo de mala suerte… sobre todo en tu caso.

- ¡Dean! – el mayor rio.

- Tío, es que es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas y ya me he hartado de responderte lo mismo. – Sam se enfurruño en su butaca. El no quería estar ahí, en ese cine, viendo la nueva película de "Expediente X. Creer es la clave", rodeado de chicas. No. El quería estar en su habitación, a solas con su hermano para ver si podía sacarle una explicación real, aunque fuera a puñetazos. Una de verdad, no la chorrada que le dijo en el almacén horas antes.

Pero Dean se lo tuvo que oler, porque al poco rato vino diciendo que unas chicas les habían invitado al cine, que la película era buena y que vamos a hacer algo de vida normal, Sammy. Y se acabaron las oportunidades de hablar del asunto.

- ¡Hay que fastidiarse, joder!

- Tranquilo, Sammy. ¡No te sulfures, hombre! La peli está muy divertida. ¡Mira! ¡Ahí sales tú! – le dijo, riendo, señalando a la pantalla en donde se veía a la agente Scully hablando por su móvil. Sam gruño.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- No te enfades, hombre. – Dean le dio una palmada en la rodilla, dejando la mano ahí puesta. El pequeño le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Quita tus zarpas de mi pierna. – gruño por lo bajo. Dean volvió a reír, divertido.

- ¿Ahora te haces la estrecha conmigo, Samantha? Hace unas horas no te importaba tanto que te tocara. – aunque los chicos hablaban en susurros, las muchachas que les acompañaban estaban bien atentas a su conversación.

- En serio, Dean. – volvió a susurrar el pequeño, dando un pellizco en la mano a su hermano que la quito haciendo una mueca dolorida. Las chicas soltaron una discreta risita al verlo. - ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? – el otro gruño, frotándose la mano dolorida.

- Mira, te lo iba a decir ayer, pero con tu borrachera se me olvido. Llame a Bobby y me dijo justo lo que me temía. Henriksen nos está buscando por todos los sitios en los que nos conocen. Incluso ha ido a verle. Dice que hacemos bien en escondernos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco más. Que por ahora está algo jodido volver.

- Es una putada, más bien. – rezongo Sam. Dean le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo y le sonrió.

- ¡Ey! Vamos a recuperar nuestras cosas. Tú portátil y mi nena, ¿vale? Solo es que va a tardar un poco más.

- ¿Quién es la nena esa de la que habláis? – pregunto en un susurro una de las chicas. Sam rio. Habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

- Su coche. – explico a la chica. – Está enamorado de ese trasto desde que era un crio.

- ¡Ey! ¡No le digas trasto a mi pequeña!

- ¿Le dices nena a tu coche? ¡Que tierno! – Sam negó con la cabeza en silencio, divertido y le dio un golpecito a Dean en el brazo para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el mayor, volviéndose hacia él. Sam se quedo un momento sin palabras, mirando los labios de Dean y recordando lo que se sentía al besarlos y al ser besado por ellos. Carraspeo, nervioso.

- Er… Dean… cuando volvamos tenemos que hablar… - del grupito de chicas llego un apenado y susurrado "Oh, oh…" y los Winchester las miraron sin entender a que venían esas caras largas de repente.

- Y eso que ni han empezado a salir…

- Buff… que pena… con la bonita pareja que hacen…

- Er… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado Dean.

- ¿No has oído las palabras fatídicas? "Tenemos que hablar" Cada vez que un tío te dice eso, es que va a romper. – Sam parpadeo confuso. El no lo había dicho con esa intención. No quería romper con Dean… ¡Un momento! ¡Pero si ellos no estaban saliendo! Una de las chicas acaricio el cabello de Dean y Sam no pudo reprimir un gruñido de disgusto. ¿Cómo osaba tocar su pelo?

- Pobre chico… - comento la muchacha sin darse cuenta de que Sam la estaba fulminando con la mirada. – Bueno, no sufras. Lo mismo lo podéis arreglar… o si no, te buscaremos otro nuevo.

- No creo que Sammy se refiriera a eso. – comento Dean riéndose. A esas alturas todas estaban más pendientes de la conversación que de la película.

- ¿Entonces? – Sam sentía todas las miradas de ellas clavadas en su hermano y en él. Y por la cara de Dean, el muy cabron se lo estaba pasando en grande con eso.

- Veras… es que esta mañana, le he besado, por primera vez. Y ahora quiere saber porque lo he hecho… y yo no se lo quiero decir. – un gritito de alegría y excitación proveniente del grupo de chicas les sobresalto a los dos. Sam tiro de la chaqueta de su hermano.

- ¡Tío! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No se suponía que pensaban que éramos pareja? – Dean se rasco la nuca, incomodo.

- Er… no, veras… es que como vi que te molestaba el asunto, pues les dije que solo éramos amigos y que yo iba detrás de ti, pero que tú pasabas de mí. Así que…

- Joder… ¿y para que les cuentas que me besaste? Ahora no habrá ni dios ni demonio que las calle…

Una hora después, el grupo se encontraba cenando en una pizzería. Para sorpresa de los hermanos, a parte de la escenita del grito en el cine, las chicas no dieron mas escándalos con el tema. Terminaron de ver la película y luego salieron juntos hasta la pizzería. Así que los chicos pudieron relajarse. Estaban a salvo. O eso creían, porque en cuanto Dean fue un momento al baño, dos de las chicas arrinconaron a Sam y empezó el interrogatorio.

- A ver, Sam… cuenta. ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto una de ellas, la morena de ojos verdes, Ari le parecía que se llamaba.

- ¡Si, si! ¡Yo quiero todos los detalles y contra más escabrosos sean, mejor! – ahora fue una pelirroja la que hablo, la que antes acariciara el pelo de Dean y el casi mata con la mirada.

- ¡Estoy con Eva! ¡Detalles morbosos! – apoyo Ari.

- Er… es que… no se que queréis que os cuente… solo fue un beso… - trato de escabullirse Sam. Las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡El primer beso es como la primera impresión! ¡Es súper importante!

- Yeah. ¿Estuvo bien, genial o tan maravilloso que sería imposible describirlo con palabras? – Sam miro a las dos chicas, que esperaban una respuesta, ansiosas.

- Uh… bueno… yo diría que lo tercero… - contesto, sonrojándose cuando las chicas empezaron a reír y a aplaudir emocionadas.

- ¿Y cómo fue? ¡Oh, venga! ¡Detalles! – Sam no llego a responder, gracias a dios, porque detrás de las chicas apareció Dean, sonriendo burlón y con los ojos brillantes por la risa.

- Digamos más bien que me lo curre bastante. – le susurro a las muchachas cerca de su oído con voz sensual. Las chicas casi se desmayan del susto. Sam gruño. Iba a matar a su hermano.

Dean salió de la ducha, aun riéndose. Ese grupito de niñas estaban resultando de lo más chistoso. Y Sam… contuvo a duras penas una carcajada al recordar la cara de su hermano cuando le habían preguntado por el beso.

Dean empezó a secarse el pelo y el cuerpo con la toalla frente al espejo. Normalmente el seria el ofendido porque les confundieran con una pareja y Sam el que se reiría del asunto y le chincharía. Así había sido siempre. Pero de unos meses a esta parte a Dean ya no le molestaba eso. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se lo pasaba de muerte cuando ocurría porque había descubierto como sonrojar al serio de su hermano y eso le encantaba porque Sam sonrojado era adorable. También había descubierto que le encantaba como le olía el pelo o como canturreaba desafinado en la ducha cuando pensaba que no había nadie en la habitación. O lo deseable que le parecía cuando estaba concentrado mirando algo en el portátil y el flequillo le tapaba esos ojos multicolor que tanto le gustaban a Dean. O que Sam tiene una voz súper sexy recién despertado. La sra. Dobson tenía razón. No lo miraba como a un hermano. No, porque hace meses que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sam como un idiota. Soltó una risita sarcástica. Anda, que como alguien se enterara…

Cuando salió al dormitorio se encontró con Sam ya dormido. Suspiro aliviado. Al menos había conseguido retrasar la conversación un día más. Y por si él fuera, estaría aplazada para siempre. Decidió que esa noche dejaría a Sam en paz. Llevaba martirizándole tres días, demasiado que no le había mandado a la mierda aun. Así que se metió en la cama en el lado opuesto, listo para dormir. Pero esa noche también hacia mucho frio. Dichoso invierno… a los pocos minutos Dean estaba temblando como una hojita. El brazo de Sam le atrapo la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, dejando a Dean bastante más que sorprendido.

- ¿Sam?

- Te estas helando, friolero.

- Pensaba que te molestaba que te tocara… - repuso el mayor riendo.

- Me molesta más que este ahí temblando. Mueves toda la cama. Anda, vamos a dormir. Pero mañana no te libras de que hablemos.

- Ya veremos, Sam… ya veremos…

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Cuando Sam pensó que su hermano ya no podría escapar más de la dichosa charla, Dean demostraba lo muy equivocado que estaba. Estaba claro que había olvidado que trataba con Dean Winchester, el que siempre encontraba una vía de escape para todo.

Por eso, no debió sorprenderse tanto cuando despertó y se encontró solo en la habitación. Tampoco debería haberse sorprendido cuando, al tratar de arrinconarlo, Dean se salió por los cerros de Úbeda.

- Dean.

- ¡Adivina que! – Sam bufo, mientras su hermano le sonreía triunfante.

- ¿Ahora que? – la sonrisa de Dean se acentuó, haciendo que a Sam le diera un vuelco el estomago.

- Las chicas nos han invitado a una barbacoa esta noche. – al pequeño le dieron ganas de tener un berrinche en toda regla. Las malditas niñas parecían estar en complot con su hermano.

- Estamos en febrero. Nos vamos a helar. – el mayor se encogió de hombros.

- Para eso existen las chaquetas. Pero no harán falta. Estaremos en una casa.

- ¿Y desde cuando te gustan a ti las barbacoas?

- Desde nunca. Pero si con eso consigo que te olvides de que tenemos que hablar…

- Dean, ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar? – el otro hizo como que se pensaba la respuesta.

- A ver… deja que piense… nunca.

Y así acabaron los dos en la casa de una de las chicas comiendo costillas de cerdo a la brasa y chuletones de ternera. Y, aunque Sam no pensaba reconocerlo frente a Dean, se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Por primera vez en años, Sam olvido lo que eran y lo que hacían y se divirtió hablando de cosas normales con gente normal. Aunque no por eso se relajo en lo que se refería a su hermano, el cual ahora estaba hablando con varias chicas en voz baja y riendo. Uhm… parecía que estuvieran conspirando. Cuando Dean por fin dejo al grupo y se le acerco, Sam estaba más que resuelto a hablar del tema de una vez por todas.

- Dean, vamos a hablar. Ahora. – el mayor parpadeo, tomo un sorbo de cerveza y se encogió de hombros.

- Vale… como quieras. Hablemos. ¿De que quieres hablar? – Sam parpadeo confuso. Algo iba terriblemente mal si Dean se rendía tan pronto.

- Ya sabes de que quiero hablar.

- No, no lo sé.

- Si lo sabes. – Dean sonrió.

- No lo sé. Tú eres el que quiere hablar. Así que dime, ¿de que? – Sam bufo molesto. Ya estaba Dean con sus tonterías.

- ¡Del beso, Dean! ¡Del puñetero beso!

- Dirás besos, en plural. Que fueron… dos y medio. El primero no lo cuento como beso completo. – ese comentario dejo descolocado a Sam.

- Er… lo que sea… ayer me besaste y… - Dean frunció el ceño, fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Hoy no? – el pequeño parpadeo confundido. - ¿Hoy no te he besado? – volvió a preguntar el mayor.

- No… no, pero eso no viene al caso.

- ¡Eso es intolerable! Ha sido un descuido enorme por mi parte. Pero lo arreglaremos enseguida. – De un manotazo en el pecho, Sam acabo chocando contra la pared y quedo atrapado entre esta y el cuerpo de Dean, que le beso antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar. El pequeño no pudo y no quiso resistirse a los labios de Dean que le acariciaban los suyos, ni a los mordisquitos que le daban para que le dejara entrar en su boca, ni a su mano que le acariciaba con ternura el rostro, ni a su gemela que vagaba por su pecho. Y Dios, que calor estaba haciendo de repente… Cuando se separaron, Dean le sonrió con burla. – Sonríe, tigre. Que tenemos público. – Sam miro de reojo y vio que, efectivamente, tenían a las chicas mirando emocionadas la escena. Una incluso les estaba sacando una foto.

- Te odio. – el otro rio, divertido.

- Lo sé.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Cinco días. Llevaban cinco días allí, atrapados, escondidos, sin ningún caso sobrenatural a la vista y trabajando en aquel bar. Normalmente eso haría que Dean se volviera loco y tratara de huir de allí despavorido. No era el caso esta vez. Estaba disfrutando como un enano. El saber que había un tiempo límite y que pronto tendría que volver a su vida normal lo hacía aun más emocionante y divertido para él. Le estaba sentando bien eso de salirse de la rutina. Deberían repetirlo más a menudo, si. Lo malo era Sam con su manía de querer saberlo todo. ¿Por qué no podía hacer como él y aceptar lo que viniera sin cuestionar tanto?

Lo busco con la mirada y soltó una risita. Estaba en la mesa de las que, ahora eran sus mejores cómplices. Ellas eran las segundas que mas estaban disfrutando con todo el asunto, después de él. Y tenían cada idea extravagante para ayudarle con Sam… A saber que tramaban ahora, porque su hermano empezaba a ponerse mohíno. Se acerco hasta la mesa, sonriendo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas? – saludo regalándoles una sonrisa deslumbrante que las hizo reír.

- ¡Dean! Tu chico no quiere venir esta noche a tomar algo con nosotras. ¡Convéncele! – los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada sin hablar y Dean vio en los ojos del pequeño una negativa tan rotunda, que levanto las manos, desentendiéndose del asunto.

- Lo siento. Yo no puedo obligarle a nada. – Sam sonrió con suficiencia a las chicas.

- ¿Y que vais a hacer entonces esta tarde? Hoy la tenéis libre, ¿no?

- Er…

- Veras. Tenemos que ir a comprarnos algo más de ropa. La última vez solo cogimos lo justo y si mañana vamos a ir a esa feria que me comentasteis ayer… pues nos hará falta algo más para salir. – Sam se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Feria? ¿Cuál feria? Además… ¿desde cuándo se interesaba Dean por ir arreglado a ningún sitio? ¡Si ese concepto no existía para su hermano!

- Si necesitáis una opinión femenina para eso… - cuando Sam vio la sonrisa de Dean, empezó a maldecir mentalmente. El cabron de su hermano lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a conseguir huir de hablar. Con todas las chicas delante, el no podría sacar el tema.

- La verdad es que nos vendría genial la ayuda… tenemos un gusto un poco pésimo para la ropa… - las chicas aceptaron encantadas. Sam casi rugió.

- Estupendo.

El pequeño de los Winchester no pensó jamás que se divertiría yendo de compras con su hermano. Si debía ser sincero, le divertía mas ver como sus nuevas, odiadas y conspiradoras amigas arrastraban a Dean de un lado a otro de la tienda, buscando el conjunto perfecto, obligándole a probarse mil camisas distintas como si fuera un muñeco.

Con el terminaron rápido, gracias a dios. Lo llevaron el primero y rebuscaron por toda la tienda hasta encontrarle una camisa azul oscuro y unos vaqueros que a Sam le gustaron mucho. El no protesto y esa fue la clave. Lo sabía de cuando iba a comprar con Jessica. Como protestara, la tarde se eternizaría. Y Dean se puso remilgado con la ropa, por eso llevaban casi una hora buscando, porque lo que a ellas le gustaba, a el no y viceversa.

Sam rio. Por la expresión de Dean se notaba que empezaba a arrepentirse de sugerir ir a comprar ropa. Casi sintió lastima por su hermano. Casi. Pero no era suficiente…

- ¡Sam! – lo llamaron las chicas. - ¿A ti cual te gusta más? – una de las chicas tenía dos camisas delante del pecho de Dean. Una negra y otra morada. Sam sonrió.

- La negra. – contesto, acercándose. – Siempre le ha quedado bien el negro. – Dean arqueo una ceja, burlón y el otro se encogió de hombros. Las chicas parecieron complacidas.

- ¡Buena elección! ¡Ale, Dean! Ve a probártela para que le demos nuestra bendición a la camisa. – el mayor entro al probador, riendo por lo bajo. Si los demonios le vieran ahora, empujado a un probador bajo la amenaza de cinco chicas más pequeñas que el…

- ¿Os importa si Sam entra conmigo? Quiero saber si le gusta o no su elección. – pidió con voz inocente. El pequeño arqueo una ceja. Las chicas sonrieron.

- Claro. Es lógico. Además, él es el que va a disfrutar la camisa, después de todo. – tanto las chicas como Dean no pudieron reprimir la risa cuando Sam se sonrojo por el comentario. ¡Serian estúpidos! Refunfuñando entro al probador, delante de Dean.

Sam espero pacientemente a que Dean terminara de ponerse la camisa y los pantalones que le habían elegido. Lo escucho gruñir y refunfuñar sobre ropa poco práctica y cómoda, lo que le hizo sonreír. A los diez minutos ya se estaba impacientando. No se puede tardar tanto en ponerse dos prendas de ropa.

- Tío… ¿sigues vivo o que? – solo un gruñido le respondió. – Dean, pareces una tía. ¡Sal de una vez! – la cabeza rubia del mayor asomo por la cortina del probador.

- Creo que no me convence mucho esta camisa… - Sam maldijo en voz baja.

- Dean, llevas una hora quejándote de las camisas de mierda. ¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa a esa? – el otro sonrió como disculpándose y volvió a entrar.

- No sé. No me termina de convencer. – Sam abrió la cortina y entro. Y lo que vio le pillo de sorpresa. Dean con la dichosa camisa negra a medio abrochar. La dichosa camisa que le quedaba perfecta y bien pegada a su pecho y unos malditos vaqueros negros que se le ajustaban como un guante. Dean con la maldita camisa negra mirándole a través del espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el probador y sonriéndole con descaro porque le había pillado comiéndoselo con los ojos. Genial. – Bueno… ¿tu que piensas? ¿Cómo me queda? – Sam trago en seco. Se le paso por la cabeza que lo mejor que podía hacer con esa ropa era quitársela a mordiscos y no precisamente porque le quedara mal. Le sentaba demasiado bien para su gusto. Carraspeo nervioso.

- Está bien. – se limito a decir finalmente. El mayor reprimió una carcajada.

- ¿Solo bien? Pensé que al menos dirías que estaba guapo o que me hace parecer mayor o que me querías quitar la camisa a mordiscos… - el pequeño se quedo helado en el sitio. Joder… ¿tan transparente era para que Dean adivinara lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Vio a su hermano sacarse la camisa y acercarse a él, lamiéndose los labios. Sam no pudo ni retroceder. El probador era demasiado pequeño y estrecho para dos hombres tan grandes como ellos. Pronto se vio acorralado por su hermano, pero esta vez no se dejo intimidar y le encaro, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Tan importante es que hablemos, Sammy? – suspiro Dean, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho del otro. El ceño de Sam se suavizo un poco.

- Para mí, si.

- Odio hablar. – el pequeño sonrió.

- Lo sé. – Dean alzo la cabeza y le beso levemente los labios. Sam suspiro en el beso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – le pregunto el mayor mientras deslizaba las manos bajo la camiseta de Sam y le daba besos en el cuello. El pequeño gruño. Si Dean creía que así lo iba a distraer… ¡tenia toda la maldita razón del mundo! No, Sam… céntrate…

- Necesito saber porque lo haces. Necesito saber que no es una de tus bromitas. – el otro lo fulmino con sus ojos verdes.

- Porque quiero. – le volvió a besar en los labios y una de sus manos bajo hasta los pantalones de Sam, que gimió al sentirla muy cerca de su entrepierna. – No me preguntes cuando ni como. Solo sé que es lo que quiero. Que eres lo que quiero. – las manos de Sam le aferraron de la cintura para atraerlo hasta él y profundizar el beso.

- Bueno… me conformare con eso… por ahora… - le dijo cuando se separaron al fin. Un coro de risitas ahogadas les hizo mirar hacia la cortina que hacía de puerta del probador. – Dios… que cotillas son… - Dean rio y se puso su camiseta y sus pantalones. Al salir encontraron a las chica donde las dejaron, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Pero de vez en cuando se les escapaba una risita que las delataba.

- Bien, creo que me llevare esta. – les dijo cogiendo la camisa. – Voy a pagar. Sam, confíscales la cámara, que si hay foto, yo quiero copia.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Sam pasó el día siguiente otra vez en las nubes, meditando lo ocurrido en la tienda de ropa y las palabras de Dean. Después de tantos días había conseguido que su hermano hablara con él. Ahora tenía que procesar y examinar sus palabras con lupa. Así era Sam, no podía evitar analizarlo todo. Miro a su hermano sirviendo y sonrió. Dean era un poco marmolillo a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, lo que había obligado a Sam a leer entre líneas desde muy pequeño.

Un alboroto proveniente de la entrada del bar le hizo desviar la mirada. Sam suspiro, desanimado. Ay, dios… hay estaban otra vez esa panda de celestinas conspiradoras. Su hermano las saludo desde el otro extremo del local, sonriendo y Sam hizo una mueca. Desde que llegaron a ese lugar, ese grupo se había hecho asiduo del local, viniendo incluso tres veces al día y siempre acababan charlando y riendo con su hermano e invitándolo a toda clase de fiestas, salidas y comidas a las que Dean terminaba aceptando y arrastrando a Sam con él. Y si el pequeño no recordaba mal, esa noche tocaba ir a la feria local. Volvió a suspirar. Estaba cansado y quería pasar una noche tranquilo sin hacer nada. Pero al mayor se le había metido en la cabeza salir todas las noches.

Las chicas hicieron una señal a su hermano y este se acerco a su mesa sin prisas. Estuvo un rato con ellas, charlando y riendo de algo que las muchachas le enseñaban. Dean se volvió hacia Sam y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto el pequeño después de saludar al grupo. Dean se limito a enseñarle unas fotos que tenia en las manos, riendo. Sam parpadeo sorprendido al verlas y se las arrebato. - ¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo coño habéis hecho estas fotos? – en varias de las fotos se les veía en el bar, trabajando, a Dean cogiéndole por la espalda, en la barbacoa besándose, en el probador…

- Lo siento, tío. Es que tengo complejo de paparazzi. – se disculpo la pelirroja del grupo, riendo a carcajadas. – Si te sirve de consuelo, solo he sacado copias para tu chico. Se lo prometí a la fuerza, bajo amenaza de matarme lentamente… - el mayor cogió las fotos otra vez y se las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Y yo que te lo agradezco. Solo espero no ver las fotos colgadas en la red o algo por el estilo. Ya os comente que no nos conviene mucho la publicidad.

- Nah… como mucho será para uso y disfrute personal, descuida.

- ¿Y para que vas a querer tú nuestras fotos? – pregunto Sam confundido. Las chicas rieron.

- Inocente criaturita… - murmuro la joven, que se volvió a mirar a Dean. – No me extraña que te guste tanto… es adorable, tan inocente…

- Ya vale, ¿no? – bufo Sam. Dean rio.

- Bueno… ¿listos para ir esta noche a la feria? Recuerda que nos prometiste conseguirnos un peluche en el puesto de tiro. – el mayor le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su hermano.

- Tranquila, que eso se nos da bien a los dos, ¿verdad Sammy? – el aludido bufo y se marcho hacia la barra otra vez. Dean se volvió hacia las chicas. – Hablando de peluches… ¿os he contado que Sam me regalo un osito para mi cumpleaños? – Sam gimió al oír a las chicas dar grititos de emoción. Iba a matar a su hermano.

La feria resulto más divertida de lo que Sam esperaba. Lo mejor fue la competición que hicieron los hermanos en la caseta de tiro. Se picaron a ver quien conseguía mas blancos acertados y, tras veinte minutos sin fallar ninguno, el dueño les suplico que pararan de una vez, que les daba lo que quisieran, pero que por favor lo dejaran que acabarían por arruinarle. Así Dean cumplió su promesa de regalar un peluche a cada chica del grupo a parte de conseguir uno para Sam, que lo llevaba debajo del brazo muerto de risa por el capricho de su hermano.

Lo peor vino poco después, cuando el grupo se separo un instante. Dean se rezago con dos de las chicas, mirando un llavero en un puesto y Sam siguió andando con el resto del grupo. Todo iba normal y bien hasta que se cruzaron con un numeroso y muy borracho grupito de niñatos que se acercaron hasta ellos y empezaron a molestar a las chicas. Uno de ellos incluso agarro a una de las chicas del brazo para llevársela. Sam, como buen chico y buen Winchester que era, se metió por medio y ahí se formo el lio.

Cuando empezaron los primeros gritos y se formo el jaleo, Dean maldijo mentalmente. Se volvió despacio, casi con miedo de que se confirmara lo que él ya intuía. Volvió a maldecir, esta vez en voz alta. Como se temía, vio a Sam en medio de seis tíos dándose de puñetazos. Genial. Simplemente genial.

- Oye… ¿no deberías echarle una mano? – Dean suspiro. Si, debería. De hecho sus instintos de hermano mayor clamaban por ir allí y quitarle a todos esos niñatos de encima. Su instintos de cazador le decían que le dejara pelear solo, que no eran más que unos niñatos, que su hermano era mucho más fuerte que ellos y que eso solo era un juego para él.

- No. No, hasta que vea que la cosa se pone seria. No necesita mi ayuda para esto, ya es mayorcito. – las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡Cosas de tíos! – mascullaron las chicas.

Dean se acerco lo justo para intervenir si lo veía necesario o si su hermano le pedía ayuda y no se perdió detalle de la pelea. Arqueo una ceja al ver la expresión de Sam. Estaba divirtiéndose. El muy cabron…

- Joder con el niño… con esa carita de bueno que tiene, engaña que da gusto… - comento una de las chicas cuando Sam dio un rodillazo bien doloroso en el estomago a uno de los niñatos.

- Yep. Digo yo que con esos puños tan grandes que tiene, un puñetazo suyo debe doler un montón. – Dean sonrió orgulloso.

- ¡Ey, Sam! ¿Vas a terminar antes de navidades? – el pequeño soltó una carcajada. La mitad de los niñatos estaban ya o en el suelo o saliendo por piernas del lugar.

- Creo que terminare para la cena. – la pelea a un duro unos minutos más, con las chicas animando a Sam en plan animadora de instituto, en pleno cachondeo, hasta que llego la policía al lugar. Dean se tensó y voló hasta donde estaba su hermano.

- ¡Tío! ¡La poli! ¡Corre! – le grito, agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole lejos de allí. No pararon de correr hasta llegar a su habitación, donde les dio un ataque de risa de puro nervio.

- ¡Joder! – consiguió decir Dean, secándose las lagrimas producidas por la risa. – Por poco nos pillan y por unos niñatos. ¡Eso tendría delito!

- Si. Sería vergonzoso, vamos. – Sam hizo una mueca al sonreír y el mayor se fijo entonces en que tenía un labio partido, un corte en la mejilla y un ojo en claro peligro de ponerse morado.

- ¡Que cabrones! – murmuro cogiéndole el rostro y examinándoselo con cuidado. – Solo por esto desearía tener mi pistola y liarme a tiros con todos ellos por osar tocarte. – Sam sonrió.

- Vamos, tío. Tampoco es para tanto. Solo son un par de golpecitos de nada. – dijo, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto. Dean se había puesto mortalmente serio y eso no era bueno. Era un alivio saber que no estaba armado. - ¿Por qué no me traes el botiquín para que me cure esto? – Dean se levanto gruñendo un "¡Lo curo yo!" que hizo reír al pequeño.

Cuando volvió con el botiquín, se sentó en la cama, frente a Sam y empezó a limpiarle las heridas con sumo cuidado. A cada gesto de dolor del pequeño, a Dean se le escapaba un siseo.

- Tenia que haber intervenido. – soltó mientras le limpiaba el corte de la mejilla.

- Sabes que me habría enfadado. Podía con ellos. – replico Sam con calma. Dean le acaricio la mejilla sana con el pulgar.

- Ya. Pero ahora no tendrías la cara como un mapa. – Sam sonrió, cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia.

- No seas exagerado. No me han hecho tanto. – un suspiro se le escapo cuando los labios del mayor se posaron sobre la herida de la mejilla y su cálida lengua lamia el corte. Dean bajo dando pequeños besos por su cara hasta llegar a los labios y los beso con cuidado. Sam casi gimió. Su hermano le estaba besando demasiado despacio, demasiado suavemente, demasiado sensualmente, demasiado… demasiado para que el pequeño pudiera soportar mucho tiempo la tortura, antes de agarrarle de la nuca y profundizar el mismo el beso, casi con desesperación.

Batallaron por el control del beso por lo que les pareció horas. Sam se afano en desabrochar la famosa camisa negra hasta poder quitársela y soltó un suspiro de placer al tocar al fin la piel del mayor. Dean le fue recostando en la cama, cuando consiguió librarse de la camisa de Sam y le beso el cuello, clavando los dientes ahí donde sentía el pulso acelerado del pequeño, deslizando sus manos hasta los vaqueros y desabrochándoselos. Sam gimió, cerrando los ojos, cuando Dean empezó a masturbarle con lentitud.

- Sammy… - susurro Dean besándole levemente en los labios, con la respiración acelerada por la excitación. – Abre los ojos, Sammy. Necesito que me mires. – el pequeño obedeció y se quedo atrapado en los intensos ojos verdes de Dean. Ojos que parecían hablar a gritos lo que probablemente su dueño no diría jamás. Ojos que le transmitían un cariño, una ternura, un amor y una pasión tan grandes, que le cortaron la respiración.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer. La única forma que encontró de responder a aquella declaración silenciosa. Le beso con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por Dean, hasta que este sonrió en el beso con lujuria y le aparto para deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos, que a estas alturas molestaban y mucho. Sus erecciones se rozaron cuando el mayor se coloco sobre Sam, arrancándole a ambos un gemido de placer. El pequeño le volvió a besar, incitándole. La ropa interior desapareció, lanzada hacia alguna parte de la habitación. Los dedos de Dean le invadieron y Sam dio un respingo por la sorpresa y el dolor repentino, pero su hermano le beso tan apasionadamente que el pequeño se olvido hasta de su nombre. Le acaricio la espalda, clavándole las uñas, arañándole. El movimiento acompasado de los dedos del mayor casi le llevaron a la locura. Dean le mordió el hombro, justo en el momento en que sustituía los dedos por su miembro y se introducía con terrible lentitud en su hermano. Un rugido ronco le subió desde el estomago hasta la garganta por la presión y las ganas de moverse. Apretó los dientes y respiro sofocadamente en el cuello de Sam. Este se movió debajo de él y le beso en la mandíbula, dándole un mordisquito. El mayor rio y comenzó a moverse dentro de el, despacio al principio, mas rápido después cuando la excitación empezó a recorrerles.

Sam gruño el nombre de su hermano al llegar al orgasmo. Dean le siguió segundos después y le miro divertido a los ojos cuando Sam frunció el ceño.

- Por el amor del cielo, dime que no te va a dar ahora por querer hablar de esto…

- No. Ahora precisamente no estoy para hablar de nada. – contesto el pequeño riendo.

- Genial. Porque yo tengo otros planes más interesantes…

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

- No se… hoy está muy contento, ¿no os parece?

- Hija, no sé. Este siempre está contento.

- Pues yo te digo que hoy lo está más que de costumbre.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué os pongo hoy? – Sam reprimió un bufido cuando las chicas le ignoraron y siguieron murmurando incoherencias. Mira que tocarle servir la mesa de las cotillas estas… Dean tuvo que salir a por unas cajas de cerveza al almacén con el sr. Dobson y le pidió que vigilara las mesas ya que la tarde estaba tranquila. Si, tranquilísima hasta que apareció el grupito de marras. Carraspeo y por fin le hicieron caso.

- Uhm… ¿Sam? ¿Por qué esta Dean tan feliz hoy? – el pequeño parpadeo confuso.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Cómo que está feliz? – la chica lo examino detenidamente.

- Si… hoy esta extrañamente feliz. Casi deslumbra de lo radiante que esta. ¡Y tu también! – le acuso, señalándole con un dedo. Las otras ahogaron una exclamación.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Mira como le brillan los ojos! – Sam se sonrojo y se rasco inconscientemente el cuello. - ¡Oh! ¡Y tiene un mordisco! ¡Estos lo han hecho! – las chicas gritaron de felicidad, mientras Sam deseaba que apareciera un demonio, el que fuera, y acabara con él en ese preciso instante.

- ¡Yeah! ¡Esos ojos tan brillantes son efecto postorgasmico! – suspiro generalizado de envidia en la mesa y Sam calculando cuanto le caería si las mataba ahí mismo con el cuchillo jamonero de Pete.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por eso el otro esta tan feliz!

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal estuvo? Mejor aun… ¿Quién estuvo arriba y quien abajo? – a lo mejor si solo las envenenaba… no… mejor descuartizarlas y hacerlas en la parrilla.

- ¡Hija, que bruta! ¿Cuántas veces lo hicisteis? ¿Alguna en la ducha? – podría explicarlo, si. Señor agente, yo no quería, en serio… no sé que me paso… solo les iba a indicar dónde estaba el baño y tenia el cuchillo en la mano… no me di cuenta… sin querer les rebane el pescuezo… si… a las cinco… Seguro que si le contaba la verdad al policía que lo arrestaba, lo entendía y le ayudaba a rematarlas.

- Uh… ¿Sam? Tías… se nos ha muerto… - comento una moviendo la mano delante de la cara del Winchester que no reaccionaba, tan metido como estaba en su mundo.

- Estará en shock.

- Lo mismo aun anda en Polvolandia. – como añoraba a Henriksen, en serio. Si apareciera ahora mismo, se entregaba sin pensárselo. Dean llego en el preciso instante en que Sam cogía discretamente un cuchillo de la mesa. El mayor se lo quito de la mano, arqueando una ceja, extrañado.

- Tío… ¿estas bien? – el pequeño gruño un "Si" y se marcho hacia la cocina, pisando fuerte. Dean se volvió hacia las chicas. - ¿Qué le habéis dicho a Sammy? – las chicas se encogieron de hombros.

- Nada. Solo comentábamos que estabas muy alegre hoy. Por cierto… ¿habéis follado?

Dean miro la pared frente a él y sonrió. En esa pared habían puesto un tablero de esos de corcho y habían pegado las fotos, todas las que la loca de la cámara les había hecho. Día si y día también, le pasaba fotos nuevas y Dean las colocaba en el corcho. Bueno, todas no, porque no le cabrían. Las demás las guardaba en un sobre, en la mesita de noche y cuando Sam dormía o se estaba duchando, el las miraba y se reía recordando cuando y como fueron tomadas. Era una triste ironía que, tras tantos años juntos, esas eran las únicas fotos que tenían. Salvo las que se hacían en el fotomatón para los carnets falsos, no había ninguna foto de los Winchester, menos aun juntos, no desde que eran críos. Si, era una triste ironía que hubieran tenido que esconderse dios sabría donde y huir de la policía para tener una especie de álbum familiar. Alargo la mano y cogió el sobre del cajón de la mesita. Hoy tenía fotos nuevas que añadir. Rio al ver una en la que Sam salía regañándole por algo, no recordaba porque. Pero le encantaba ver el gesto de enfado de su hermano. Luego otra, que se veía había sido tomada desde la mesa y enfocaba a Sam en la cocina, mirándolo a el que en ese momento estaba tomando nota a esa mesa. Y la mirada que tenia Sam en la foto… era tan… tan Sammy. Dean miro embobado esa foto y se la guardo en la cartera. Esa era para él y solo para él. Solo el tenia derecho a ver y provocar esa mirada.

- Tío… ¿Qué miras tanto? – Dean alzo la mirada y vio a su hermano soltando una bolsa con comida que había salido a comprar.

- A ti. – contesto con una sonrisa.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Raro. Su hermano estaba raro. Llevaba un par de días comportándose rarísimo, más que de costumbre. Sam suspiro y lo miro correteando por el bar, cargado de bandejas, sonriendo, hablando con los clientes, riendo. Aparentemente no le pasaba nada, pero Sam no podía quitarse esa sensación de que algo andaba mal con Dean. Uhm… lo mismo eran imaginaciones suyas…

- Dean esta raro. - … o no. Dos de las chicas, amigas de su hermano, se acercaron la barra con la excusa de coger sal y le hicieron una señal para que se acercara. Sam lo hizo, bufando.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto. Tenia cosas más importantes en la cabeza que seguirles el juego a esas niñas.

- Sam, ¿Dean y tu os habéis peleado? – el chico parpadeo confundido.

- No.

- Uhm… es que esta como tristón… hoy no está como siempre. No brilla como de costumbre.

- Yep. ¿Es que ya no follais? – pregunto la otra. A Sam le dio un ataque de tos por lo directo de la pregunta, mientras que la otra le daba un capón a su amiga.

- ¡Pero que burra llegas a ser! ¡No está falto de sexo, solo triste!

- Pero es la base de una buena relación es tener buen sexo a menudo… - Sam alucinaba. ¿No le estarían diciendo como tener una buena relación con su hermano, verdad?

- ¿No se suponía que la base de una buena relación es la comunicación?

- Si, esa viene después del sexo.

- Obsesa sexual…

- ¿Podemos dejar a un lado mi vida sexual, que por cierto va genial, y centrarnos en Dean? ¿Por qué pensáis que esta triste?

- No sé. Ya te digo que no brilla.

- ¡Que obsesión con el brillo! ¡Ni que el chiquillo fuera un gusiluz! – la otra frunció el ceño.

- Digo que no le brillan los ojos ni cuando sonríe. Normalmente cuando sonríe, el tío resplandece y hoy no. ¿Tú no le has notado nada raro? – Sam medito la pregunta. Esa sensación de que su hermano no estaba bien se fue agrandando por momentos.

- Si… pero con él nunca se está seguro de que le pase algo o no. – las dos chicas se cruzaron de brazos y le miraron enfadadas.

- ¡Pues averígualo! ¡Es tu obligación como su novio adorado saber que le pasa!

- Y es tu obligación contárnoslo después.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia la cocina. Estaba claro que algo pasaba con Dean. Ya no eran imaginaciones suyas. No, si los demás también lo habían notado. Espero pacientemente hasta que le vio dirigirse al almacén. Lo siguió con cautela. Le sacaría lo que le pasaba aunque fuera a golpes. Y, conociendo a Dean, así tendría que ser.

Dean intuyo a su hermano antes de oírle entrar al almacén. Noto su presencia moviéndose furtivamente por la habitación, tratando de pillarle desprevenido. Lo malo es que, cuando eres alguien tan grande como Sam y andas por una habitación que no conoces demasiado bien, a oscuras y que tiene estanterías y techo bajo por casi todas partes, lo normal es que te pegaras un coscorrón en algún momento. Cuando oyó el quejido ahogado que soltó el menor de los Winchester, casi se le escapa la risa. Un minuto después, estaba tratando de esquivar los puñetazos y patadas de Sam, que lo hacía retroceder hasta la pared. Dean arqueo una ceja. ¿Le quería arrinconar? ¡De eso nada! Así que contraataco. Sam esquivo los dos primeros derechazos, pero no el tercero, que le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, dejándole paralizado un segundo. Con un nudo en la garganta, Dean le vio tocarse la cara y fruncir aun más el ceño, antes de atacarle con más ahínco aun. Consiguió asestarle dos puñetazos que Dean no se molesto en esquivar, como si así pagara una deuda. Eso enfureció más a Sam. Le había dejado pegarle. De una patada, el mayor acabo chocando dolorosamente contra la pared, con la expresión furiosa de Sam a escasos centímetros de su cara y sus manos sujetándole.

- ¡No me trates como a un crio! – le gruño el pequeño. Dean forzó una sonrisa.

- Es que eres un crio, Sammy.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa hoy? – el mayor se negó a contestar. – Llevas dos días raro. Las niñas dicen que estas triste y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Te dejas pegar o me esquivas, cuando siempre has adorado una pelea y ganarme. Así que dime… ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

- No me pasa nada. Estas paranoico. – le respondió con voz seca.

- Dean, se ha dado cuenta medio bar.

- Entonces, estáis teniendo una alucinación colectiva. – Sam gruño de nuevo. Levanto el puño para volver a golpearle, pero se quedo parado a medio camino. Durante un segundo había visto una expresión miserable en su hermano. Suspiro. El plan A, hacerle reaccionar a golpes, no había funcionado. Era hora del plan B. Cargando todo su peso en el pecho de su hermano, acerco el rostro y le beso con ternura.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa? – pregunto con voz suave, volviendo a besarle y deslizando una mano por la cintura de sus vaqueros, arrancándole un suspiro.

- No me pasa nada, Sam. – susurro. La mano del pequeño bajo aun más y le acaricio suavemente su entrepierna por encima de los pantalones. Dean se mordió un labio, ahogando un gemido. Sam le rozo los parpados cerrados con los dedos.

- Dean… por favor, dime que te pasa. – pidió con dulzura, desabrochándole los pantalones y colando la mano dentro de ellos, para acariciarle el miembro desnudo.

- Eso es trampa, Sammy. – gimió. Sam soltó una risita.

- No es que me hayas dejado muchas opciones. – le volvió a besar sin dejar de acariciarle.

- Sam… Sammy… que estamos trabajando… nos van a pillar de marrón…

- Pues dime que te pasa y te dejo ir. – Dean gruño. ¡Maldita manía de su hermano de querer saberlo todo! Abrió los ojos, claudicando.

- Nos vamos pasado mañana. – dijo finalmente. Sam se detuvo en seco y le miro parpadeando.

- ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Y eso?

- Bobby llamo ayer. Henriksen vuelve hoy a Washington, así que ya no hay tanto peligro para recuperar nuestras cosas.

- Ah… - le escruto con la mirada. – Y tú no te quieres ir. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Si. No. No sé.

- ¿En que quedamos? – Dean chasqueo la lengua.

- Si quiero irme. Si quiero volver a cazar y recuperar a mi nena, nuestras armas y tu portátil. – bajo la mirada. – No, no quiero volver a la normalidad y perder lo que tenemos aquí.

- Difícilmente podrías. – repuso Sam, sonriendo. Dean se revolvió pero el pequeño le contuvo a duras penas.

- Mira, si salimos de aquí, volvemos a ser los Winchester, volvemos a ser fugitivos perseguidos, volvemos… volvemos a ser hermanos. – Sam le acaricio el rostro.

- Nunca hemos dejado de serlo. Dean, siempre vas a ser mi hermano, haga el papel que haga. Pero también eres lo más importante en mi vida y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

- Eres un cursi, Samantha. ¿Lo prometes? – Sam rio y le volvió a besar.

- Lo prometo. Ahora sal ahí y vuelve a ser el de antes, porque tu club de fans esta preocupadísimo porque no brillas. – Dean arqueo una ceja. – No preguntes. – el mayor rio y se arreglo los pantalones.

- Bueno… dijeron algo de ir a los recreativos… y hace años que no juego a un buen video juego de tiros… pero cuando volvamos, tú vas a tener que arreglar este asuntito. – dijo señalándose a la entrepierna.

- Ay, dios…

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Mientras paseaban por los recreativos, Sam meditaba las palabras de Dean. No podía ni quería evitarlo; no sería Sam si no lo hiciera. Rio al recordar que, un fin de semana que se quedaron tirados en Nevada, sin coche, Sam se lo paso haciendo un programa que le tradujera a idioma normal las palabras ocultas de Dean. Un Dean/ingles – ingles/Dean que le ayudara a entenderle y no pasarse medio día leyendo entre líneas. Fue un fin de semana muy aburrido. Ahora ese programita le vendría de perlas. Si él no entendió mal lo que Dean dijo, su hermano temía que al volver a la normalidad, lo que habían tenido se acabaría. Que sería como un sueño o una locura de vacaciones. Ergo, Dean pensaba que no le quería y que era un capricho. Su hermano no podía ser más idiota a veces, en serio. Tenia que demostrarle a Dean que eso no era así. Ahora la cuestión era… ¿Cómo meter en la dura cabeza de Dean "Sin sentimentalismos" Winchester que si le quería? Buena pregunta, sí señor. Muy buena pregunta.

- No sé que le dijiste ni que hicisteis allí tanto rato, pero parece que funciono. – Sam gruño. ¿Había olvidado que iba con las adoradoras de su hermano? Imposible. No puedes olvidar a ese grupo cuando no callaba ni matando zombies. Dean quería jugar al juego de zombies, por supuesto, pero como si hacían pareja el juego se eternizaría, jugaron en grupos de tres. Uno de ellos con dos de las chicas. Y Sam tuvo la mala suerte de que le tocaran en suerte a la morena de ojos verdes y la pelirroja paparazzi.

- No hicimos nada. – repuso con hastío, disparando al aire su pistola. Era la manera de volver a llenar el cargador. Ahora mismo ansiaba tener una de verdad…

- Yeah, se noto, vamos. – Sam le arqueo una ceja. – O sea, tu chico no llevaba delantal y, o iba empalmadisimo o es que se pone relleno en los calzoncillos. – su amiga rio.

- Tía, en serio, lo tuyo está siendo muy grave…

- ¿Qué? ¡Con esos vaqueros es imposible no notarlo! – Sam intento ignorarlas y disparo contra sus zombies. Las chicas siguieron a lo suyo.

- No se… yo pienso que Dean es más dulce de lo que aparenta, ¿no? O sea, es un tío de esos que van de duros, que les resbala todo, pero en el fondo es como un tocinito de cielo.

- Deja de decir chorradas, anda. – gruño Sam. No es que no pensara lo mismo, de hecho estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero que comparara a Dean con un tocino de cielo… era pasarse. Volvió a cargar su arma. – Si te escucha llamarle así, te mata. – la morena rio.

- ¡Tía! ¡Sam sabe eso! ¿Verdad, dulce? Y céntrate que te matan.

- Oh, mierda… - la pelirroja disparo por su lado. – Solo digo que el chico es más… bueno, más de lo que demuestra y que se nota que le gusta que le muestren cariño, por mucho que reniegue después. – Sam cargo su arma, pensativo.

- ¿Estas insinuando que no le demuestro lo bastante que le quiero? – pregunto amenazante. La chica se pensó la respuesta mientras disparaba.

- No, no es eso. Es solo que… no se… ¿le has dicho que le quieres? Vamos, porque si estas esperando que el de el primer paso, puedes esperar sentado. Esa clase de personas no lo dice, lo demuestra. Y seguramente, se reirá de ti y todo cuando se lo digas, pero en realidad están locos de felicidad porque se lo hayas dicho. Son así de inseguros.

- Yeah. Yo salí con un tío así una vez… era un puto dolor de cabeza. Pero estaba bueno, que leches.

- Tíos, ¿Quién los entiende?

- Nadie, lógicamente. ¿Cómo se puede entender que sean tan burros?

- ¡Ey! ¡Os recuerdo que el aquí presente es un tío también!

- Er… eso lo sabemos, tranquilo… - Sam bufo. – Y bueno… ¿has pensado algo? – Sam volvió a disparar a la pantalla.

- Ya se me ocurrira alguna cosa.

- Nosotras le hemos pedido al sr. Dobson que nos deje el local mañana por la noche y así poder haceros una fiesta de despedida. – el chico las miro interrogante. – Os vais pasado mañana, ¿no?

- Si.

- Dean nos lo comento después de que… ejem… salierais tan contentos del almacén.

- Ah… creo que ya se me ha ocurrido algo… ¿me podéis hacer un favor?

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Ultimo cap!! Espero que os haya gustado!! Besos!!

Capitulo 15.

La noche antes de partir fue también la noche de la fiesta. Como prometiera el sr. Dobson a las chicas, cerro el bar para poder celebrar la fiesta en la que ellos también participaron con la ayuda de Pete, quien vigilaba la parrilla, mientras las chicas fueron las encargadas de ir y venir con la comida y la bebida, no dejando a los Winchester ni levantarse para ir al baño.

Sam se rio un buen rato del regalo de las chicas : un álbum de fotos, con sus nombres en la portada y un montón enorme de fotos dentro, a cada cual mas ridícula o comprometedora. Lo iban a tener que esconder bajo llave para que nadie lo viera.

Pasadas las dos de la mañana, los dos se despidieron de todos. Bobby iría a recogerles al amanecer y no podrían despedirse entonces.

Ya en la habitación, con las mochilas preparadas y todo recogido y guardado, Dean se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y prepararse para dormir. Sam se dejo caer a su lado pesadamente, moviendo todo el colchón y le coloco una bolsita estampada delante de la cara.

- Er… ¿y esto? – pregunto el mayor, cogiendo la bolsa. Arqueo una ceja al comprobar que era más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

- Un regalo. – contesto el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya. Me he dado cuenta por el papel estampado de… ¿coches? – Sam rio.

- Te pegaban más que el de conejitos rosas.

- Sam, ¿a que viene esto? – pregunto serio.

- Nada. Es que quería hacerlo. ¿Necesito una excusa para comprarte algo? ¡Venga, ábrelo!

- Como sea otro osito, te mato… - el pequeño rio, mientras Dean sacaba el paquete y rompía el papel. Arqueo una ceja al descubrir una caja de madera labrada rectangular. La coloco sobre la cama y la abrió despacio. Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando vio lo que había en el interior de la caja.

Una colt 45 casi igual que la que el tenia y que la policía le había requisado al detenerles. La misma empuñadura de nácar labrada, el mismo cañón plateado. Igual, pero con un extra. Sam había hecho grabar las iníciales de Dean en la empuñadura.

Dean la cogió con los ojos brillándole y la examino cuidadosamente para luego volver a colocarla en la caja y, cogiendo a Sam del rostro, besarle hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

- Intuyo que te ha gustado. – rio el pequeño cuando por fin se separaron.

- ¿Gustar? Es preciosa, Sammy. ¡Me encanta! – Dean volvió a besarle. – Pero aun no me has dicho a que ha venido esto. – Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Solo la vi y me acorde de ti.

- Ya… te tropezaste con una armería casualmente, ¿no?

- Bueno… tú sabes que en los centros comerciales hay de todo.

- Sí, pero… - Sam le silencio con un beso y le saco la camiseta a tirones.

- ¡Tío, deja de hacer preguntas chorras! – Dean soltó una risita y dejo a Sam que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. El pequeño disfruto durante un buen rato arrancándole gemidos al mayor con besos, caricias, mordiscos y arañazos. Hasta que Dean ya no pudo aguantar más y, con un movimiento brusco, coloco a Sam debajo suya.

- Lo siento, Sammy. – Sam se estremeció al ver los ojos de su hermano oscurecidos por el deseo. – Pero me temo que vas a seguir siendo Scully esta noche. – gruño el mayor, antes de penetrarle.

Una semana después, en Washington, Víctor Henriksen entraba en su despacho, gruñendo, seguido de cerca por su compañero Reidy.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos vamos de allí, después de estar buscándoles durante días hasta debajo de las piedras y cinco días más tarde roban el coche y todo lo demás del depósito y debajo de las narices de una veintena de policías! ¿Cómo demonios lo hacen?

- Ni idea, Vic, ni idea… - Reidy se encamino hacia su mesa y empezó a hojear el correo atrasado. Un sobre marrón y tamaño folio llamo su atención. Iba dirigido a su compañero. Sin dirección ni remitente. Solo unas letras, tal vez unas iníciales. D.Y.S.W. Intrigado, lo abrió y saco una foto de su interior. - ¡Hijos de puta! – Henriksen levanto la mirada del informe que estaba escribiendo y miro a su compañero, que de repente se había puesto pálido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Reidy no contesto. Se limito a tenderle la foto. Arqueando una ceja, Henriksen se levanto y la cogió. Era una foto normal, de un paisaje campestre cualquiera. Podría ser cualquier sitio de Estados Unidos. Un campo, con varios árboles, el cielo azul y despejado, el sol brillando… y en el centro de tan curioso escenario, el Impala de los Winchester, negro y brillante como siempre y con el maletero abierto. Sentados en el, los dos chicos. Dean a la izquierda, sonriendo burlón a la cámara, con su cazadora de cuero favorita, enseñando su pistola nueva en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un botellín de cerveza. Con esa sonrisa que Henriksen odiaba y que parecía decirle "Te volví a ganar". A la derecha, Sam, con su portátil apoyado en una pierna, sujetándolo con la mano izquierda y en la derecha su Beretta. Sam riéndose de algo que su hermano había dicho, seguro. Y para rematar la escena, en la esquina inferior derecha, una dedicatoria firmada por los dos. "Gracias por cuidar de nuestras cosas. Los Winchester" Henriksen deseaba tener algo a lo que golpear en ese momento… Reidy deseaba estar en otra parte… bien lejos de su compañero… - ¡Que hijos de puta!

Fin!!


End file.
